The present invention is directed to a training device for use by golfers to help them establish a pre-shot routine to consistently line up, set-up, maintain a fixed head position during the golf swing and act as a guide or target to direct the club head during the down swing. The training device is shaped and arranged relative to the ball such that it presents a visual indication of head position to a player as he executes his golf line up, set-up and swing.
It is well known that weekend golfers routinely hit dramatically different shots from one swing to the next, i.e., a few good ones mixed in with many bad shots. Golf instructors have long recognized that the number one reason high handicappers hit inconsistently is because their golf swing set-up changes from one swing to the next. Golfers cannot expect to hit the ball the same way every time when they set up to it differently every time.
The importance of maintaining the head still during the golf swing and to keep one""s eye on the ball is well known and is explained by golf teaching professionals. These professionals teach that it is desirable for a golfer to keep his head in a fixed position so that his eyes constantly focus on the golf ball while swinging a golf club. It is a common phenomenon for golfers to move the head while moving other parts of the body during the golf swing. The resulting consequences of head movement are well known often resulting in poorly hit balls. Several different devices have been manufactured to either train a golfer in maintaining a fixed head position or to assist a golfer in analyzing his golf swing.
One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,176. The device is a small, brightly colored crescent that is placed under the ball out of sight of the golfer. The device provides a bright object for the golfer to see after he has hit the ball, which ensures that he has kept his head down.
A second device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,159. The device comprises a longitudinal shank having a brightly colored element position on the shank below the head of the shank. In practice, the shank which is placed in the ground adjacent to the golf ball and aligned to just obscure the brightly colored element. The golfer focuses on the head of the shank rather than the ball. This brightly colored element will appear if the golfers head moves from his original alignment during his golf swing. According to this patent, it is not necessary to maintain a fixed line of sight on the ball to hit the ball properly, but rather it is a matter of keeping the head still. Despite this device and others known in the art, there remains a need for a small, readily portable training device which can be used on a driving range or on a golf course during a round of golf to assist the golfer to consistently line up, set-up, maintain a fixed head position during the golf swing and act as a guide or target to direct the golfer""s hands and club head during the down swing.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a training device that is small and readily portable and that once positioned properly will assist the golfer to consistently line up, set-up, maintain a fixed head position during the golf swing and act as a guide or target to direct the golfer""s hands and club head during the down swing.
The present invention is directed to a training device for use by golfers to help them establish a shot routine to consistently line-up, set-up, maintain a fixed head position during the golf swing and act as a guide or target to direct the golfer""s hands and club head during the down swing.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a training device is provided, the upper portion of which is relatively shaped to the size of a golf ball and which has a positioning means which allows for positioning of the golf ball with respect to the training device. The training device is designed for adjustable disposition behind and below the golf ball. Other embodiments of the present invention allow for adjustment of the device with respect to the golf ball and use of the device for tee shots as well as fairway shots. For example, since the player must stand at different distances from the ball depending on which club is used, the training device in one embodiment has a slot that allows the training device to be moved to remain in a just obscured position in relation to the various aligned viewing positions dictated by the length of the club in use.
Thus, in accordance with the present invention, a training device is provided which is shaped and arranged relative to the ball such that it presents a visual indication of head position to a player as he executes his golf line up, set-up and swing. The upper portion of the device is sized such that the device can be positioned where the upper portion can be just obscured below the golf ball that indicates proper positioning during the initial line-up of the golfer to both the ball and the target. Before executing his swing, the golfer""s next step is to lean his upper body several degrees away from the target that places him slightly behind the ball. In this new position and while focusing on the ball he now has a background view of a small slice of the upper portion of the device because the ball no longer obscures all of the upper portion of the device. By retaining this preferred view of the device throughout his back swing and forward swing he will maintain a fixed head position and execute a proper swing. Thus, if he sees too much of the device left of the marks on the device he has leaned too far to the right. If he sees too much of the top of the device he has too much weight on his toes and will be unbalanced. If he sees the left side of the device he has leaned too far toward the target (a reverse weight shift). Each of these views will indicate to him what to correct on his next swing.
Another important feature of the device according to the present invention is the angle of the right edge of the device (left edge for left handed golfers). This angle is chosen such that it is the desired angle of approach of the golfer""s hands and club head during the down swing to properly hit the ball. This edge is an important visual guide to constantly remind the golfer the club head approach angle.